


All Your Questions Answered

by gummylick



Series: Prompts / One Shots [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Buddies, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummylick/pseuds/gummylick
Summary: Lucifer finds an amusing way for his favorite forensic scientist to get all her celestial questions answered. Prompt: Hell
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Prompts / One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	All Your Questions Answered

Lucifer returned from the penthouse bar, a bottle of tequila in one hand, bourbon in the other.

“Right, so, Miss Lopez,” he glanced up at the jittery scientist sitting on his couch, “if I’m to allow you to interrogate me about all things Hell, I insist I get to dictate the format of such an interrogation.” He reached to open the bottle of tequila. “After all, not every human gets a one-on-one with the Devil himself.”

“Right, right, ok. I can see that, yeah. Right.” Ella nodded profusely and shoved the sleeves of her red hoodie up to her elbows. She looked down at the liquor, glasses and tray of snacks on the table before her, trying to figure out what exactly this format could be.

Lucifer finished opening the bourbon, setting it down next to the tequila and sat opposite of his guest, legs crossed. It had not been 24 hours since his dear friend had discovered his true identity and though she insisted she always knew he “got a bad rap,” the nervousness between them was almost palpable. 

“All questions of Hell, or other, shall be asked in the format of ‘Never Have I Ever’.” Lucifer folded his hands over his knees and nodded down to the glasses next to each bottle.

“What?” Ella scrunched her eyebrows together. “What do you mean, in the format of ‘Never Have I Ever’?”

“I assume you’ve played the game?” Lucifer lifted his right eyebrow. Ella nodded, but continued to look at the table between them, confused. Lucifer sighed out loudly, exasperated. “Fine. Fine. Just so you know, I’ve already compromised to sips, not shots. Unless it is shots you prefer." He pushed the shot glasses out from behind the two tumblers. "And.. I’ll even start us off.” Lucifer poured a glass of bourbon and one of tequila. “Never have I ever gone to work in my pajamas.”

Ella gave the Devil a stern side eye and picked up her glass of tequila, taking as small a sip as possible. “This is SO not fair, Lucifer!” She'd seen his consumption of alcohol at the station and she always knew something wasn't right. No one could possibly drink _that_ much. She set her glass down and waved her hands erratically toward him. “Don’t you have supernatural drunk powers or _something_?” 

“Ah, ah… Miss Lopez,” Lucifer shook a finger in the air and corrected, “format, dear. Format.”

“Never have I ever had supernatural drunk powers.” She gritted out through her clenched teeth.

“Not exactly powers, but celestial metabolism. However, close enough. I’ll give you this one.” Lucifer leaned over to pick up his glass, settled back into the couch and downed half.

“How is this even supposed to work, Lucifer!” She blew the hair off her forehead and reached for a piece of bread, carefully picking cheeses and meats to lay on top.

Lucifer downed the rest of his glass. “You get your answers, don’t you?” 

Ella puckered her lips together and lifted her own eyebrow back at him.

“Never have I ever encouraged the Detective to date C…” Lucifer cleared his throat, “Pierce.”

“That’s not even fair, Lucifer! I didn’t know!! How was I even supposed to know he was some wicked underground superboss! I mean, I even researched and went to that conference and….”

Lucifer clinked his index fingernail against his own glass and looked down at her glass of tequila. 

“Fineeeeee…” Ella stuffed the half a sandwich in her mouth. For the amount of questions she had planned, she was going to need it. She chewed begrudgingly, soaking the bread with tequila in a hard swallow.

“Never have I ever been kicked out of Heaven.” She smiled back.

Lucifer poured and sipped, unfazed. “Never have I ever been to Detective’s bachelorette party.”

Ella took a sip, never taking her eye off of him. “Never have I ever seen angel wi…”

Lucifer puffed out his chest and let his wings flair elegantly behind him cutting her last word off. He preened, chin tilted slightly up, enjoying the attention. 

Ella gasped; her mouth suddenly dry as she put her hands over her lips. Lucifer slowly drew them back in, filling a shot for each of them as he waited for his favorite forensic scientist to take a breath. She finally did, only to look at her shot, then his, and mutter “cabrón” under her breath with a smile. He chuckled as they lifted and downed them together.

**Author's Note:**

> “cabrón” can mean various things depending on context. here, i used it as "ass", "trickster". ella calling luci on his naughtiness. let's also not forget it's actual meaning - "male goat".


End file.
